


Helpful Jensen

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-22
Updated: 2009-03-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jeff is on the The View. Excited!Jared & Helpful!Jensen





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jared is watching The View waiting for Jeff’s interview.  The ladies are just as annoying as he always heard. He and Jensen don’t have to be at the studio until evening so they have a lazy day.  Usually he walks the dogs and then goes back to bed, but Jeff had e-mailed them his “world tour” schedule.  The DVR is set to record because Jensen likes to sleep in, and Jared is starting to wish he stayed in bed because those screechy voices arguing about some asinine thing is starting to give him a headache. Then it is announced the Jeff will be on after the commercial break.

 

 

 

Jared settles back on the couch to enjoy all the insightful things Jeff has to say.  Finally the show is back. Blah, Blah. Jeff walks out looking better than any man has the right to look in black.  Jared unzips his jeans because his cock sudden interest He pulls his cock out, stroking up and down.  Jeff’s honey rich voice coming out of the TV’s speakers vibrates down his cock into his balls.  And then there are Jeff’s fingers.  Jared watches the long fingers move as Jeff speaks.  Imagines those fingers slipping between his ass cheeks to caress. Low rumble in his ear telling him how tight his hole is as two fingers move in and out.  Jared moans deep in his throat and tries to pull his pants further down so he can push two fingers inside himself.

 

 

 

“Need some help dude?”

 

 

 

Jared jumps.  He looks up to see Jensen standing in the doorway wearing only light green boxers and glasses. Then Jared notices his cock head peeking out of the boxers’ fly. 

 

 

 

Jensen looks at the TV, licks his lips at the sight of Jeff. Looking back at Jared, “Good thing I’m secure or I’d be jealous right now.” Jared grunts as Jensen sits next to him on the couch.

 

 

 

“What’s Jeff doing to my boy?”  As Jared feels a warm hand caress below his navel. “Tell me”, Jensen kisses along Jared’s long neck, pulls Jared’s leg to cross one of his,  “how is he touching you?”

 

 

 

Jared sighs softly as Jensen continues to caress across his stomach avoiding his hard cock.  He closes his eyes, giving himself over to the fantasy. “He sucks my nipple hard. Runs his tongue over it.”  His t-shirt is pulled up and he gasps as a wet mouth closes over one nipple. Tongue tip flicks over and around the nipple. The suction is almost painful making Jared moan against the back of Jensen’s head. Jensen moves to the other nipple to bite and suck hard.

 

 

 

“Fingers trace a line down my stomach as lips follow”, swallow, panting. “lips follow, wet kisses.” Jared’s stomach muscles clinch as fingers tips lead open mouth kisses across his skin. Feels warm tongue licks through the fine hair under his navel. The kisses stop and Jared opens his eyes, half expecting to see Jeff, but he makes contact with two lust blown green eyes.

 

 

 

Closing his eyes again. “Long fingers wrap around my cock to stroke”, fingers enfold him moving in firm strokes, “licks my balls.” A loud moan as his balls are pulled into wet heat, gentle licks.  His head drops to the back of the couch as legs spread further. Then Jared realizes that Jeff’s voice is gone.  He reaches for the DVR player remote and programs the interview to play on a loop.  Jensen takes advantage of the pause to get the tube out of the coffee table drawer.  As he hears Jeff’s voice, Jared pushes Jensen’s head down entangling his hand in hair. “Sucks my cock.” Feels the scrape of lips moving down his cock, the pull as Jensen’s mouth moves up.  Fingers caress over his balls, squeezing. Jared’s fingers grip the hair tighter.

 

 

 

“One finger moves back to my hole.” A line is trace from his balls across the sensitive skin to the tight hole. Jared hooks an elbow under his knee and spreads his leg wider. “The finger rubs around my hole.” As he feels the rub, Jeff’s voice is in his mind, so tight. want your ass. “Finger”, deep breath, “pushes in.” His hips thrust his cock deeper into Jensen’s mouth as the finger enters the tight hole. The finger finds Jared’s prostrate, caressing.

 

 

 

“Lube your fingers.” Jensen looks up to see Jared staring at him. “Fingers stretch me, get me ready for a hard ass pounding.”  Jared never breaks eye contact as he feels cool lube spread inside him. He chuckles at Jensen’s look as he clinches his ass around the fingers.

 

 

 

Jared hooks the other elbow under his other leg and pulls his legs as wide as he can. “Slick up that cock and get inside me.” Jensen is not sure how to react to Jared wanting Jeff’s cock inside him, but he pulls his boxers down and slicks up his cock. “Hurry”, panting, “want that cock so bad.”  As Jensen lines up his cock with Jared’s hole, Jared leans up and bites Jensen’s lip. “Now.” 

 

 

 

Jensen pushes in as Jared pulls his legs closer to his chest. Jared releases one of his legs to push Jensen’s glasses up his nose. “Only you inside me. Only want you.”

 

 

 

As his hips thrust deeper and harder, Jensen leans in to give Jared a long, deep kiss. Jared scrapes his nails across Jensen’s ass before fingers of one hand move between the cheeks pushing two fingers in. Jensen pushes back on the fingers as his hips snap his cock into Jared.

 

 

 

Jeff’s voice cuts through the sexual haze causing men to come loud and hard.

 

 

 

Jensen looks at Jared breathing heavy. “Should we send Jeff a thank you note?”

 

 

 

The End


End file.
